Admiración
by Frappe-B
Summary: Tina siempre a admirado a Toriko, incluso de antes de conocerle, y tener la posibilidad de viajar con él y poder hacer su trabajo en campo es algo que agradecerá eternamente.


******__********Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a su respectivo autor._

* * *

**Admiración.**

-¡La emoción se siente en el ambiente! Nos encontramos viajando con el famoso bishokuya Toriko- Realmente disfruto mucho mi trabajo, adoro tener la posibilidad de estar en terreno, aún más si está él. Giré mi cuerpo para comenzar a grabarle, pero no contaba con que al caminar de espaldas terminaría tropezándome con una rama.

Pude escuchar a Komatsu gritar mi nombre en cuanto comencé a caer, ya resignada solo esperaba el impacto contra el piso. El cual finalmente no llegó, al abrir los ojos y mirar frente a mi me encontré el musculoso pecho de toriko y su expresión sonriente.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado Tina, en estos lugares es mejor que te fijes donde pisas- Tener a Toriko tan cerca me hizo sonrojarme completamente. Con cuidado y delicadeza él me depositó de pie en el piso, para luego revolver juguetonamente mi pelo y continuar caminando.

Lentamente apagué mi cámara, para luego seguir el camino con la mirada enfocada en el piso, por ahora lo mejor sería seguir el consejo de Toriko y fijarme más en el lugar que piso. Pese a que intentaba tranquilizar mi respiración y que mi sonrojo desapareciese no lo logré ¿En que momento fue que me enamoré de ese hombre? Solo recuerdo que hasta hace poco yo solo sentía admiración por el, por su valentía, por sus habilidades, simplemente por ser él. Recuerdo que estaba al tanto de él y de todo lo que podía averiguar de los otros reyes celestiales, pero luego de conocerle, poco a poco, mi colección fue cambiando, trasformándose, y siendo invadida por él de manera lenta pero segura. A veces no sé que pensar o qué decir, últimamente solo utilizo mi trabajo como una excusa y eso no debería de ser así… Je… ¿En qué momento comencé a deprimirme tanto por él? No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro y reír quedamente ¿En qué estoy pensando? Es imposible que esto sea amor, si bien he tenido parejas jamás me he enamorado. Ese tipo de cosas no son para mí, debo concentrarme en mi trabajo, si hago esto es porque quiero ser reconocida como una buena reportera, porque es lo que siempre desee ¡Basta de lloriqueos y de pensamientos inútiles! Lentamente volví a prender mi cámara, y a grabar lo que veíamos. He de admitir que me encanta trabajar en terreno, y eso jamás cambiará, que Toriko-San me de la oportunidad de ver todo esto es algo que agradeceré eternamente. Repentinamente sentí algo suave bajo mis manos, al mirar allí pude ver a Terry, con entusiasmo y sin perder un solo detalle comencé a grabarlo. Me enfoqué completamente en él mucho rato, le hice cariño y conté a la cámara lo maravilloso que puede ser ese Lobo de Batalla, ante lo cual, al terminar, pude ver como se iba satisfecho y con su ego en alto a jugar un rato, inevitablemente solté un par de carcajadas, las cuales inmediatamente se vieron acompañadas por las de Toriko y Komatsu.

-¡Tina-San! Parece que has logrado subirle el ego a Terry- Komatsu entre risas y con una gran sonrisa afirmaba lo que yo había supuesto mientras apuntaba al Lobo.

-¡Tienes razón Komatsu! ¡Míralo si hasta tiene el pecho hinchado y va delante mostrándoselo orgulloso a todos!- Toriko se veía realmente entretenido con la situación y se reía a carcajada limpia del pequeño Terry

-Moo… ¡Que malvados son! Toriko-San, Komatsu-kun, no se burlen así de Terry. No tiene nada de malo que se sienta orgullo y con un plus en su ego después de recibir tanta atención- Medio jugando, medio enserio, decidí reprender un poco a los dos hombres que me acompañaban. Después de todo es normal que Terry se sintiese orgulloso luego de recibir mucha atención, pero decidí agregar a modo de broma – ¡Les apuesto que si hiciese lo mismo con ustedes me daría el mismo resultado!- Toriko-San me miró entretenido y sonriente.

-¡Por supuesto Tina-San, después de todo eres una importante reportera!- Komatsu me gritó entretenido, feliz y… ¿Orgulloso? No sabría muy bien como definirlo, pero eso realmente hizo que mi orgullo también se elevara.

-¡Komatsu-Kun! Pero que cosas dices, tampoco soy tan importante…- Sonrojada y avergonzada por el halago lo único que pude hacer fue frotar mi cabeza con una mano en un vano intento por relajarme.

-¡Eh Tina! No te trates así ¡Tú sabes que eres buena en lo que haces!- Toriko comenzó a reír con una gran sonrisa, para luego darle una mirada cómplice a Komatsu y seguir caminando.

¡Lo he logrado! El atardecer ya llegó junto a nosotros, Toriko logró hacer la captura del día de hoy, gracias a la ayuda del siempre confiable Terry, Komatsu consiguió más ingredientes ¿Y yo? Pues ¡Yo logré una gran grabación de nuestra aventura! Pude grabar todo de principio a fin, incluyendo las cualidades de Terry, tanto en batalla como fuera de ella ¡Estoy muy feliz! A decir verdad hace ya un tiempo que venía de viaje con Toriko-San y Komatsu-Kun… Casi olvido lo bien que se siente al final del día, haber sido capaz de acompañarlos, poder aprender con Komatsu-Kun en la cocina, ver a Toriko-San y a Terry unir sus fuerzas en batalla es algo realmente magnífico y que adoro hacer.

-¡Toriko-San! ¡¿Cuál será nuestra próxima aventura!?- Komatsu gritaba realmente alegre y con mucha energía…. No creo poder seguirle el ritmo a esos dos por mucho tiempo, mi cuerpo no me lo permitiría.

-¡Hmm! No lo se Komatsu… ¿¡Qué tal si comenzamos ahora!?- Ambos muy entusiasmados y con un Terry feliz ladrando a su lado se levantaron para comenzar a irse en busca de más aventuras como la de hoy.

-¡Tina-San! ¿Vienes con nosotros?- Komatsu-Kun se dio vuelta mirándome con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa, y Terry se me acercó bastante juguetón. Saltando alrededor de mí con mucha energía.

-No lo creo Komatsu-Kun, a decir verdad, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Además no creo poder seguirles el ritmo, estoy hecha polvo- Desanimada y desilusionada tuve que rechazar la invitación de Komatsu-Kun.

-¡Ehh! ¿No vendrás?- Esta ves fue la voz de Toriko, la cual sonaba muy sorprendida, y me miraba con expresión de no creerlo -¡Vamos Tina, solo una más! ¿Si? ¡No puedes perderte una aventura!- Su mirada sonriente que decía "Las aventuras son lo mejor, tienes que venir y disfrutarla" fueron suficiente para que mi auto control se fuese lejos y decidiese acompañarlos.

-¡Está bien! ¡Pero solo una más y luego me voy al trabajo!- Cada uno de nosotros, con una sonrisa, y sacando energías de quién sabe donde comenzamos a caminar con la intención de encontrar una nueva aventura….

Pero…. ¿¡Que es esta situación!? Ya debe de ser pasado de la media noche, y ¡Seguimos caminando! Toriko-San y Terry no han tenido ni un solo descanso desde que comenzamos a movernos ¡Aparece un enemigo tras otro! ¡Y se van sumando! Se que Toriko-San no los matará a menos de que los valla a comer, pero ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Estamos siendo perseguidos por demasiado animales! Definitivamente después de esto me iré a casa a dormir, el trabajo puede esperar...

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **_Sé que Tina solo aparece en el anime, y no en el manga, pero cuando yo comencé a ver Toriko comencé con el anime. Por lo cual es un personaje al cual le tengo mucho cariño, y se me hace muy raro no ver, muchas gracias a todos lo que hayan leído mi fic y espero que les haya gustado, porque de lo poco que vi de Toriko siempre me gustó el feeling de esta pareja en el anime._

_Sin mucho más que escribir me despido..._


End file.
